ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kate Wilson
Kate Wilson is a character in the series, Mutant Drake. Appearance Kate takes the appearance of a teenage girl with long, brown hair and blue eyes. She wears a dark leather jacket over a red shirt, tight blue jeans and brown boots. She also wears a red satchel at times. Personality Kate is a curious and ambitious person who works hard to achieve her goals as she pushed on past many obstacles in order to find the mysterious stranger that saved her life in A Rainy Day. Rather than running away or being scared, Kate is amazed by the impossible and, despite any possible danger, she is willing to go head-first into a situation. Kate is also kindhearted and helpful to others like Drake and Emmett. She's very social as she gets to know people and talks to them as well. Powers and Abilities Kate, like an ordinary Human, has dormant Nanogenes which means she has no special abilities. However, as a reporter-in-training, Kate can use her journalistic skills including charisma, stealth and gathering information from sources. Her previous experiences in journalism also come in handy by using information she had gathered in the past to help in her current situation. At one point, she received combat training to help her if she ever wound up in a fight. Weaknesses Like any Human with dormant Nanogenes, Kate is exposed to any type of danger and can be seriously injured or killed by a serious attack. Biography Early Life Kate lived with her dad and was under his watch for most of the time until she decided to move on and do something she wanted to do. She did work at a hair saloon at one point but when she set out to become a journalist, her father put it for debate. Eventually, she convinced him to let her go and in a matter of time, she got the job. Getting into Journalism Starting in her journalistic career, Kate had to do a report on worms and bats at one point. Meeting Drake Later on, as a reporter-in-training, Kate was eager to earn a promotion in order to become a real reporter by scoring an interview with a Councilman however she was attacked by a red, dis-formed creature, this being her first encounter with Mutants. However, Kate was saved by Drake posing as a hooded figure. Interested in this "hooded figure", Kate decided to research the creature that attacked here and wanted to form a story around mutants which lead to her being suspended from her job. She then searched for the hooded figure with the help of her friend, Adam. After finding Drake, she encountered more Mutants who had taken Drake to their ruler. Rather than running away, Kate remained and attempted to locate Drake, coming across important information instead. After being taken to Ryden's chamber, Kate was saved by Drake who delayed Ryden's plans and saved Kate from a Worm Mutant, with the help of Kate's previous experiences. About a week later, Kate encountered Drake once again and they formed a partnership. Working with Drake For a few weeks, Kate and Drake worked together as partners, him helping her with her ongoing story and her helping him with his sense of humanity, keeping their partnership a secret from her friends and family. The Year After Afterwards, Kate spent more time with Drake and her new friend, John, getting to know him better and hanging out with him a lot. The two would usually watch movies and go out for pizza. She also continued her work at Central News, leaving a good impression on the Editor-in-Chief. Traveling the Country While she was at work, Kate was called in by the Chief and was offered to travel outside of the city for a field report program called the Regional Displacement Report, better known as the RDR. She was thrilled to go but was also concerned about her responsibilities in the city including her father and her friends. Coincidentally, Drake and John needed to leave the city as well in order to hunt down a new Mutant threat. She then had the idea to go with them and report along the way. After convincing her father and leaving the city, she and her friends started to travel, encountering various Mutants, going through plenty of different experiences and she was able to report on good stories including Emmett Murphy's party and Mutant attacks in cities she visited. Relationships Family Ryan Wilson Kate has a close relationship with her father as she appreciates the gestures of sympathy from him even if she might not be in the mood for it. Friends Adam Freeman While not much is known about Adam, he and Kate are co-workers who work together. She is very close to him, seemingly being friends for while now, as she is very concerned and possibly feels responsible for him as seen when she reacts to Drake possibly harming him. Kate likes to drag Adam into her escapades despite him not wanting to half of the time and while sometimes she seems to use him for his photography skills, other times she wants him to feel what she feels which is mainly excitement. Drake Kate had been saved from a Mutant attack by Drake various times and is thankful for all that he has done. She is also very interested in him considering the fact that he is also a Mutant with special abilities which satisfies her curiosity. Overtime, Kate got to know Drake better and helps him with understanding people. Through that time, they've grown close and developed an understanding of each other, with Kate feeling that she knows how Drake functions essentially. John Reed While meeting during an attack on the city and with their common friend in danger, it was difficult getting to know someone like John with everything happening but she managed. They seem to connect well despite having not much in common and Kate feels that she could be a friend to him, even getting a gift for him during Christmas. Over the next year, she and John hang out with Drake during their time available, watching movies and eating pizza. While Kate feels comfortable as friends, she feels John might feel differently and she is currently unsure how so. This stresses her out a bit. When she finally thinks she understands what he means, she confides with John and declares that they are, in fact, best friends. Emmett Murphy At first, Emmett was a chance to get a good story for Central News but over time proved himself to be more than just a business man, in more ways than one. He offered Kate equal opportunists, took her to lunch and showed her his city. They both trusted each other and Kate did all she can to help when Emmett desperately needed it. They seem to be on more than good terms and are most likely friends after their first ordeal. However, when believing Emmett was responsible for Drake's lies, she accused him and treated him with hostility which got her in trouble with the Infinite Darkness. Because of his hopeful attitude, all things are fine between Kate and Emmett when the issue was settled by Drake. Love Interests Drake Despite them being friends, there have been instances where they were being more close than usual. Unlike Drake, Kate seems to show more emotion regarding their relationship. She would sometimes blush at his comments and feel moved by what he says. After being rescued by Drake from the Infinite Darkness, she is told by him that he was lying to her which added on to the stress she felt about the relationships of those close to her. Through that, she kisses him but afterwards regrets it. She claims this was out of confusion and stress and that she didn't mean to do it but, when it is dismissed by Drake as nothing, she feels a little hurt. John While they were originally friends, even best friends at one point, Kate has somewhat had some feelings towards John, but her confusion and failure to understand them kept them suppressed. At times, she would even flirt with John. When John finally decided to ask her out on a date, she didn't hesitant with saying yes. While their dates didn't exactly work out, they continued dating- becoming more than just best friends, despite Kate's claims that they were nothing but friends. It was when John sacrificed himself for her that she began to realize her compressed feelings and that she actually loved him. Other CN Editor-in-Chief Kate and the Chief seem to have a history and while she acts like a standard employee, she does seem to go a little over her head when asking for her story to get on paper or such like that. Kate feels both flattered by his attention towards her and annoyed when he lectures her but, like her father, appreciates his gestures. Agent Owens Upon meeting him, Kate was approached rudely so continued to act equally rudely towards him. She also doesn't trust him as much as Drake however she knows how much he means to Drake and would work with him if need be. Taylor Tiffin While spending time in Iowa, Kate and Taylor had some time to be acquainted with each other, especially in a cell together. It is unknown if they became friends afterwards but they did seem close at Tiffin's Christmas party. Ryder Despite being kidnapped and used as bait for Drake, Kate felt there was more to Ryder than what he was letting on. Through that trust and empathy, and possibly journalist integrity, Ryder confesses his true purposes for doing what he did. When Drake arrives to take down Ryder, Kate encourages them to stop fighting and brokers a peace between the two of them, seeing that they have a common enemy. While they don't appear to be friends nor enemies, Kate views Ryder as someone lost and offers help to him, in a similar fashion to Drake. Appearances Mutant Drake *A Rainy Day (First Appearance) *City of Change *Deep Below *Night of the Living Mutant *Second Thoughts *Manhunt *Outage *Into the Storm Part 1 *Into the Storm Part 2 *Reborn *A New World *The Other Kind *Test of Might *Flight in the Night *Turf War *Fast Lane *Beware the Ryder *Relationships *Rescue *Reconnaissance *Aftershock *Mutant City *Speed Limit *Inner Self *The Professor *Vendetta *Idols *The Invasion Part 1 *The Invasion Part 2 Ryder *The Drifter Video Games *Mutant Drake: The Game Trivia *Kate's prototype names during production were Megan, Holly and Janet. *While Kate's story on Drake was to be published in City of Change, the publication was canceled due to sudden speculation (from the police and the public) as revealed in Manhunt. *At one point, Kate babysat her cousin's kids and worked at a salon part-time. Gallery Kate Wilson MH.png|Kate in Manhunt Category:Characters Category:Mutant Drake Category:Mutant Drake Characters Category:Reporters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Human Females Category:Teenagers Category:User:Brandon 10 Category:Main Characters